Broken Bones
by foreverwholock
Summary: After seventeen year old John Watson is brutally beat up, resulting in a broken arm, a black eye, and some stitches, he turns to his best friend Sherlock for support and maybe something more... Johnlock! rated M for shameless smut
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old John is best friends with his classmate Sherlock Holmes. When he is beat up he goes to the brunette for help. Based on an omegle rp. Co-written with another author.

* * *

I'm at the hospital, pick me up. JW

Why are you in hospital? SH

On my way SH

Broke my arm. JW

Are you at Barts? SH

Yeah. JW

Almost there. What happened? SH

Don't remember. JW

Blacked out? SH

Sure. JW

You remember...it's okay you don't have to tell me. SH

Okay. Thank you. JW

No problem. SH

I'm waiting outside. JW

Almost there. SH

Good. JW

John sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. He popped on a pair of shades to hide the black eye and the bit of stitches by his eyes from people as they passed. He watched as the cars pulled up and drove away looking out for Sherlock. Sherlock pulled up in a cab and called for John to get in.

"Hey" he greeted, noticing John's glasses and deducing that he most-likely had a black eye meaning a fight.

"Hey," John said as he slipped into the cab.

He smiled at Sherlock and decided the teen already deduced his black eye.

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't want my mum to worry."John asked as he removed the sunglasses.

"Sure. My parents aren't home though. Mycroft won some scholarship to a boarding school. They're all off visiting the campus. I'll be home alone for the week."

John grinned. "Great," he said, settling back in his seat. "That's good. I like when no one is home."

"Mmm, me too" Sherlock nodded in agreement. "Want to go straight there? We can order takeaway."

The blonde nodded. "I would love takeaway," he said, licking his lips. "Want to sign my cast? I chose blue because it will go with about anything I wear."

"Signing casts how...ordinary. Why not." Sherlock pulled a marker from his coat pocket and scribbled his name.

John grinned and nodded. "Ordinary yes, but no one can resist," he said. "God, you have horrible handwriting."

"We're in a moving cab, John" Sherlock said with a scowl that turned into a grin. "I do though, yes."

"If it stops hurting I can whack people with this thing," John laughed, playing hitting Sherlock with it. He hissed and shook his head. "Nope stupid idea."

Sherlock smiled. "Like most of your ideas" he joked.

The cab pulled up to Sherlock's flat. John rolled his eyes and climbed out.

"I suppose the stupidest idea was becoming friends with you," he laughed. "Some might say that ,but it was a great decision. Now, do you have ice cream in there?"

"Yes, actually. I bought some for an experiment. I have chocolate and vanilla." Sherlock opened the door and headed toward the kitchen.

John smiled and followed him. "I would love a bowl after actual food," he said.

"Okay. What type of takeaway do you want?" Sherlock asked whilst flipping through various menus.

"Chinese," John shrugged. "Or if you want something else just order it." He moved into the living room and sat on the couch with a small groan.

"Chinese sounds good."

Sherlock placed the order, only once yelling at the worker about how fortune cookies don't actually originate in China, before the brunette sat next to John and smiled.

John smiled and shifted closer before resting against him slightly. "Thanks for coming," he murmured.

"Thanks for asking me. I know you have lots of other friends." Sherlock shifted away just enough so they weren't touching. He liked John, but he wouldn't temp himself. John wasn't gay, right?

John frowned and sat up a bit more. "Yeah but none of them would have come," he said. He rubbed his eyes. "Plus you're the only one I can trust when I'm like this."

"Thanks..."Sherlock said quietly, before being interrupted by the door bell ringing. He came back moments later with the food.

John heard his stomach rumble when he smelled the food. "Oh god, I am starving," he grinned.

Sherlock tossed him a container and a pair of chopsticks before sitting down to eat. He clumsily tried to use his chopsticks when he noticed John using his with ease. John quickly started eating, holding the carton between his legs. He glanced over at Sherlock with a smile.

"Having fun with the dancing chopsticks?"

"No..." he muttered, slightly shifting closer.

John laughed and set down his before taking Sherlock's hand. "Just hold them like this," he said doing his best to maneuver the sticks.

Sherlock smiled awkwardly, enjoying John's touch. "Thanks" he tried again, this time managing to pick up a few noodles and guide them to his mouth.

"Just like that," John grinned proudly. He leaned against him again just slightly though. "Can you hand me the remote?"

"Sure." He handed it to him, risking a nudge back.

John smiled and turned on the television, keeping it low. "I love Chinese food," he mumbled as he went back to eating.

I love you, Sherlock thought to himself. "Yes, I like it too." He turned his attention to the telly.

John smiled softly and looked over at Sherlock for a few moments. "You know," he paused and shook his head. "Never mind."

Sherlock smiled back. "What? Tell me." He shifted so he was facing John.

"No, it's best I not say anything, I already said something stupid earlier today to end up like this," he said. "Don't want it to happen again."

"John, if you're somehow implying that I'm going to hit you because of something you're going to say, then you really are a idiot." He smiled. "Come on. Tell me."

"You know I really like this show," John said, looking back to the screen. His cheeks were red and he didn't want to say what he really was thinking."

Sherlock patted him on the back. "Fine. Don't say anything."

John nodded and looked down. Now he felt bad. He could say it and if it was taken negatively he could just leave quickly. It wouldn't be that hard.

"I think you're beautiful."

Sherlock choked on the noodle he was eating. He coughed a few times then looked at John. "R-really?" he smiled and blushed.

A smile and red cheeks, that was a good sign correct? John nodded slowly, biting his lip. "Yeah, I wouldn't lie about this."

"Um, thanks. I-I think you are too." He blushed a darker shade of red.

John laughed a bit and looked down in his lap again. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"I'm going to get the ice cream." Sherlock stood and paused before entering the kitchen. What was one more risk? "Be right back, handsome..."

John's grin grew as did his blush. "Thanks," he said again, giggling a bit.

God, he was just like a child wasn't he? He lifted his head and glanced towards Sherlock, who reappeared a moment later with a carton of ice cream and two spoons.

"Oh you are a saint," John said as he propped his legs up on the coffee table.

The brunette sat down next to John, making sure their shoulders rubbed together. "Here take a spoon" Sherlock handed John one and began to eat himself.

John took a big spoonful and started eating. "This is my favorite part," he said. "Eating ice cream after a hospital visit."

"Mmm, I agree."He nodded and took another spoonful.

"I once purposefully hit my head when I was younger to get an ice cream," John told him. "My mum didn't find it funny."

Sherlock gave him a 'wow you're an idiot' look and smiled.

"I was ten, I didn't know any better," John laughed.

"I remember when I was ten. Solved one of my first mysterious. The case of the runaway hamster. I told the kid it died and his mom threw it out. My first black eye too, come to think of it." Sherlock shrugged and ate another bite.

John shook his head. "Black eyes are a pain," he said. "This one was even worse because blood also got in my eye."

Sherlock nodded. "Let me take a look" He reached up and gently turned John's head so he could see better.

John showed off the shiner and the stitches. "It was a pain to get that stitches up too. Thought they were going to get my eye."

He moved his hand so that it was cupping John's cheek. Sherlock was no longer looking at John's black eye, instead his eyes came to rest on his lips.

John licked his lips as they curled up into a smile. "Go ahead," he said quietly.

"What?" Sherlock coughed to hide his embarrassment and tried to look away, but he found that he couldn't.

John rolled his eyes and took the first step, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to his lips. Sherlock smiled against the other boys lips, gently kissing back.

John slowly pulled away. "I hope that's what you wanted to do," he said.

Y-yep" Sherlock's voice cracked. "Thanks..."

John laughed and kissed his cheek. "No, thank you."

Sherlock moved and caught John's lips on his own. John grinned, kissing him back as the brunette nibbled on his lower lip, hungrily.

John brought up the hand with the cast and groaned when he accidentally bopped him in the head.

"I'm so sorry. This stupid thing, forgot I had it already," John laughed. He used his other hand and slid it behind his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss.

Sherlock put down the ice cream and leaned into John. John let out a soft hum, slowly drawing his tongue over his bottom lip. He opened wider, allow John to slip in his tongue. When the boy did, Sherlock gently sucked on it. John let out an appreciative sound before slowly pulling away. Sherlock let him, but had a small pout on his face.

"Sorry," John said. "I got a bit over excited and was finding it hard to breath."

"Oh, okay." Sherlock smiled and turned to watch the telly, resting his head on John's shoulder.

I really do like you Sherlock," John said, kissing his forehead.

"Will you go out with me?" Sherlock asked, turning to look John in the eyes.

"Yes," John said. "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and lay so his head was in John's lap. John smiled and started playing with his hair. The brunette moaned quietly, leaning into the touch. John bit his lip and continued to twirl his hair with his finger. Sherlock closed his eyes and smiled.

"God I love your hair," John said quietly.

"I love it too" He chuckled. "Keep playing with it. Please."

"Okay," John said, continuing to run his fingers through his hair.

Sherlock rolled over and buried his head in John's chest. "Thanks..."

"I don't mind," John said. "It's soft."

"I could actually use a shower." Sherlock sat up and smiled. "I'm going to go take one. You can too if you want."

"I have to figure out how to keep this dry," John sighed.

"Use a trash bag. That's what Mycroft did that time he fell out of a tree and broke his wrist. That's the back story of why I don't do athletic things, by the way." He chuckled.

"Alright, I can do that," John said.

"Do you want to take one first, or should I, or..." Sherlock blushed and handed John a trash bag.

"Or?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind..." Sherlock blushed. "I'll just go first..."

John pulled him into a kiss. "Okay," he said as he pulled away.

"Unless you wanted to..." Sherlock bit his lip.

"I wouldn't mind," John shrugged.

"Do you get what I'm asking?" Sherlock asked a bit ashamed.

"Yes," John said, glamcing down at Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock smiled and his cheeks flushed red. "Okay." He reached out for John's hand.

John grabbed his hand and let him lead the way.

Sherlock entered the bathroom and reached down to turn on the water. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, before removing his shirt.

"Do you need help?" he asked looking at John's cast.

"I should be fine," he said taking off his shirt.

"Here." Sherlock stepped closer and wrapped the bag around his cast, making sure it was water tight.

"Thanks," he said. He started taking off his belt.

Sherlock bit his lip as he reached for his own.

"Are you comfortable with this?" John asked.

"Yes. Are you?" Sherlock asked removing his belt and pulling down his trousers.

John nodded.

He stood in his pants with a goofy smile, waiting for John to strip as well. John smiled and dropped his trousers and pants. Sherlock glanced down and smirked. Suddenly, he coughed and turned around, trying to hide the tent forming in his pants.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Yeah." Sherlock pulled down his pants and stepped into the shower, still trying to hide his erection.

John grinned and climbed in after him.

The water was the perfect temperature and Sherlock sighed at the feeling. He moved so John could have more room and smiled. John smiled back and stretched under the water. Sherlock bent down and picked up the shampoo,lathering it through his curls and massaging it onto his scalp. He handed the bottle to John. John started washing his own hair trying not to show how nervous he was. Sherlock moved to wet his hair under the stream of water, accidentally rubbing himself against John. He let out a moan before covering his mouth with his hand.

John smiled. He grabbed Sherlock's hand and pulled it from his mouth. "Hey, stop that," he said.

"Sorry..." Sherlock put his hand down and took a small step back.

John got up on his toes and kissed him. Sherlock smiled and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him in the process. The blonde moaned, pressing against him. Sherlock smiled against his lips and pressed him against the wall. John wrapped his arm around his neck, moaning happily. He roughened the kiss, slipping in his tongue. Feeling brave, Sherlock reached down and wrapped his slim fingers around John's cock. John moaned even more, sucking on Sherlock's tongue, bucking into his hand. Sherlock began to stroke and let out a loud groan. John moaned as well.

"There are condoms in the cabinet...if you want to..." Sherlock muttered between groans, staggered breaths, and rough kisses. He moved to kiss down John's neck, leaving a love bite as he waited for a response.

"Can you grab them?" John asked.

Sherlock bit his lip and nodded. He grabbed the box and took one out. "Should I put it on? Or do you want to?"

"You can," John grinned.

"Alright. Turn around and put your hands on the wall." Sherlock instructed, while putting on the condom.

John did as instructed as Sherlock lined himself up, cock throbbing in anticipation. He thrust in slowly. John shut his eyes, moaning as the man thrust into him. It felt so amazing.

"F-fuck" he groaned as he slid in to his hilt. Sherlock paused a moment before pulling out and thrusting in again.

John bit down on his lip, pressing back against him. "Oh god."

Sherlock thrust in faster and faster. "Shit...b-bloody, ahh fuck"

John stroked himself, moaning out Sherlock's name. He didn't even say anything before he came.

Seconds later, Sherlock came calling out John's name. "Oh Fuck..." He pulled out placing a kiss on John's neck.

"That was amazing," John said.

"Mmmhmmm" Sherlock gasped. He felt like his legs would give out so he slumped to the floor of the shower, enjoying the heat and the water rushing over his body.

"Are you okay?" John giggled..

"Yes. That was my first time..." He smiled up at John. Sherlock moved a hand threw his hair, pushing a few wet curls out of his eyes.

John smiled and nodded. "You were amazing."

"Thanks. You were too. Was I your first?" Sherlock asked rising to his feet and placing a kiss on John's cheek.

John dropped his head. "No," he said.

Sherlock lifted John's chin and kissed his lips. "I don't care. It's okay." He smiled against his lips.

John smiled. "Thank you," he said.

He nodded and turned off the water. "My parents are going to kill me about the water bill." He joked, leaning in to kiss John again.

John kissed him back with a small sigh.

"Come on..." Sherlock took John's hand and exited the shower. He handed him a towel and dried himself off as well. John took off the bag as he dried off.

"How's your arm feeling?" Sherlock asked.

"It's amazing," John said. "Can barely feel it."

"Good." Sherlock smiled awkwardly and headed toward his room. "It's getting late. Want to stay in my room?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," John smiled.

Sherlock pulled on a pair of pants and climbed under the covers. John slipped in next to him and stared at the ceiling.

He turned so he was facing John. "Thinking?" he asked quietly.

"I guess," John shrugged.

"What about?" Sherlock inquired.

"Earlier," John said.

"The sex or earlier than that?" he asked shifting slightly closer.

"The fight,"

"Oh. You okay?" He asked snaking an arm around his waist.

"Yeah;" John said.

"Who was it?"

John shook his head. "Not telling."

"Okay." Sherlock kissed John's forehead.

John smiled and kissed his cheek as Sherlock nuzzled into John's shoulder.

"I love you," John said quietly.

"I love you too." Sherlock kissed along John's neck, sucking gently on his veins.

John shut his eyes and smiled. "Amazing."

"Should I keep going?" He asked with a smirk, sucking on his jugular.

"If you want," John said. "I don't really mind."

Sherlock smiled and pressed a hand flat against John's chest while he nibbled his ear. John let out a satisfied moan. The brunette moved his hand lower, sliding it under the elastic of John's pants. The brunette moved his hand lower, sliding it under the elastic of John's pants.

John shut his eyes. "We just got cleaned," he hummed. "Are you going to risk it?"

Sherlock paused. "Oh, if you don't want to..." he slid his hand back out and blushed.

"Now I didn't say that," John smiled. "But you said you were tired."

"I'll be okay" he chuckled. "I mostly just wanted to get you in bed" he admitted.

"Then I'm fine with this," John said.

He smiled and asked "What have you done before?"

"Does it matter?"

"I just wanted to know to see what you like. You don't have to tell me anything." Sherlock wondered why John was being so secretive.

"You can find out quickly," John said.

"Blowjob?" He asked moving lower.

"Do you want to do that?"

"Yes. If you want one."

"I wouldn't mind," John said. "I haven't ever had one before honestly."

Sherlock chuckled "Well I've never given one so we'll see how this goes." He moved down and pushed John's pants out of the way.

"You know, I did not expect this to happen," John said, shutting his eyes. "Any of this."

"Me neither. I'm glad it did though" he smiled, taking in John's length.

John moaned and dropped his head back against the pillow. Sherlock increased his pace. Enjoying the feeling of making John moan, he began to tease him by slowing and placing a kiss on his head, licking off the precum.

John grasped his hair. "God, please," he said unsure as to what he was asking for.

He smiled devilishly, moving to suck at John's inner thigh- leaving a love bite, before taking in his length again. John shook his head and moaned.

"Sherlock, I'm close," he panted.

"Good" he whispered against John's head. He yearned to taste John so he moved faster, taking in as much as he could.

John bit on his lip more and came into the man's mouth, moaning his name. Sherlock swallowed and smirked up at John, loving how his name sounded when spoken by the moaning blonde. He leaned forward and kissed him, immediately inserting his tongue so John could taste himself on Sherlock's lips. John kissed him back, moaning tiredly into his mouth. After a moment, Sherlock pulled away and nuzzled into his neck, sleepily.

John smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Wow,"

Sherlock smiled and cuddled closer. "Love you too." he chuckled.

John laughed. "Good night."

Sherlock closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. John's body heat kept him warm and comfortable throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with finals at school. New chapters coming soon.

* * *

The next morning John woke up with a small groan, causing the brunette to stir at the noise. Sherlock opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of John in his arms.

"Morning" he said, stifling a small yawn and he began to nuzzle further into John's shoulder.

"It hurts," John laughed quietly.

"What does?" he asked, moving to gaze at John.

"My arse" John laughed again.

Sherlock leaned over placing his lips against Watson's neck. "Sorry..." he hummed against his skin with a smile.

"No you aren't," John laughed.

Sherlock chuckled and placed a kiss.

"Breakfast?"

"Mmmm, yes. There's some pancake mix in the kitchen." He said with a smile and one more small yawn.

"Could you make me some?" John asked.

"Of course."

Sherlock gave him a quick kiss before sliding out of bed and heading toward the kitchen. He took out the necessary ingredients, briefly calling upon his mind palace to help him remember (he didn't often cook). Moments later, he stood cooking the first pancake in only his pants and a smile on his face.

John smiled and soon got up. He padded his way to the kitchen and smiled. "Oh my baby; making me food."

"Shut up" Sherlock joked, wrapping his arms around John and pulling him closer.

"Never," John grinned.

Sherlock went in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by the smell of smoke.

"Bloody hell!"

He turned off the stove top and threw away the burnt pancake. The brunette sat in one of the chairs located in the kitchen and sighed.

"Well, first one is always the worst" he said with a smile.

John laughed and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too" he said while pulling John onto his lap.

"Can you kiss my arm?" John blushed.

"Which one? You do have two."he joked.

Sherlock gently lifted John's arm that was in the cast to his lips. He placed a kiss along its length before kissing his fingers, slipping one into his mouth.

John let out a small noise of need.

"You are rather sexy when you do that," John said. "And your mouth is amazing."

Sherlock smirked moving to kiss John's neck. John ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair.

"I love you."

John kissed him and stood up. "Back to work," he laughed. "I can't cook."

"Apparently neither can I" he laughed.

Carefully, Sherlock poured another serving of pancake mix into the pan. This one came out golden brown.

"Ta-da" he chuckled handing the plate to John.

John kissed his cheek and smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love" he smiled and made a few more.

John smiled as he watched him. "Did I tell you who did this?"

"No. You refused to tell me..." Sherlock turned off the stove and sat at the table next to John.

"Okay," John said. "Good. That means I can go home."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're leaving..." He put John's empty plate in the sink. "Why won't you tell me?" He added quietly.

"Not any time soon," John assured him. "I do need clothes to wear." He tapped the table. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh, good. I actually have a jumper you left here one time and you can borrow anything else."

John nodded. "Okay."

"I'll get it." Sherlock left and returned a moment later with clothes for John.

"My mum might actually miss me at some point." John sighed.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'll drive you home when you're ready." Sherlock smiled and sat back down.

"Okay;" John said.

He waited for John to finish getting ready before following him to the door, He paused before they left and pushed the blonde against the wall for a final kiss.

"So will you go out with me?" he asked with a smile and kissing him again.

John nodded, slipping in his tongue and pushing against him.

"Do you have to go?..." Sherlock whispered as he sucked on John's tongue.

John shook his head, his breath quickening. Sherlock pulled John toward the couch, not breaking the kiss. John grinned as he fell onto the couch with the other teen. Sherlock held him close, enjoying the feeling of John's weight on top of him. He nibbled the blonde's lower lip needily.

John pulled back,moaning quietly. "What did you have in mind?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"I think you owe me a blowjob" he smirked back at John, watching him hungrily.

"Oh I do?" John laughed. "Well I think I can do that."

Sherlock smiled and let out a groan. John's weight and movement causing a friction against the tent in his pants. John grinned and moved down his body slowly. He moaned louder, trying not to buck against John. John kissed his stomach before he started working in opening his trousers. He smiled and moved a hand into John's hair. John grinned and tugged open his pants before pulling down his boxers. Sherlock groaned. His freed erection throbbed in anticipation. John grinned and took him into his mouth with a slow moan.

"F-fuck" he moaned. Bucking shallowly forward.

John started to bob his head, making Sherlock close his eyes. He was close. John squeezed his eyes shut, working faster. Sherlock came groaning loudly, his body overcome with shivers. John swallowed everything he could before pulling off of him and licking his lips.

"Mmmhhmm, th-that was great." Sherlock stammered.

"Was it? I thought I was rubbish," John smirked.

"Shut up." Sherlock said with a ragged breath as he pulled John closer, taking the other boy's lip between his own.

John grinned and shut his eyes.

Eventually, Sherlock pulled back. "Want me to drive you home?"

"If you want," John shrugged. "I was just going to go home and get something and come back."

"Great." He smiled.

"I love you."

Sherlock gazed into John's eyes. "I love you too." he said softly, getting up and picking up his keys.


End file.
